1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to electronic equipment with electric wiring.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, mobile devices such as a notebook computer with enhanced waterproof, dripproof, and dustproof performance have made their debut on the assumption that they are used outdoors. Of those mobile devices, a mobile device with a plurality of housings such as a notebook computer or a foldable mobile telephone is required to have a configuration in which electric components housed respectively in the plurality of housings are connected to each other electrically. In the case of a notebook computer, for example, it is necessary that a liquid crystal display housed in one housing be connected electrically to an electric circuit board housed in the other housing. For such electric connection between the electric components, leads, flat lead cables, etc. are used frequently. In the case of connecting the electric components to each other via leads and the like, it is necessary to provide holes respectively in the plurality of housings so as to extract the leads therethrough, which degrades waterproof performance, etc.
JP 2004-319267 A discloses a configuration in which pressure blades pass through insulating coating portions arranged in a plane direction of a flat electric wire to fix the flat electric wire, and a waterproof member is crimped onto the flat electric wire from above and below the flat electric wire.
As disclosed by JP 2004-319267 A, with a configuration in which the flat electric wire is placed on the waterproof member, intervals between a plurality of electric wires constituting the flat electric wire become non-uniform in most cases, and the waterproof member is not placed between the electric wires precisely in a portion where the interval between the electric wires is small, which makes the waterproofness insufficient. In such a configuration, a waterproof gasket is not placed precisely between conductive cables in a portion where the interval between the conductive cables is extremely small, which makes the waterproofness insufficient.